


When You Start to See Blue

by BabySnoopy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabySnoopy/pseuds/BabySnoopy
Summary: in which your emotions come as visualised colours but soonyoung's come as sounds. this incompatibility makes you sad and you see blue as a result of it (but soonyoung sees it too).





	When You Start to See Blue

Soonyoung can’t help but see blue whenever you did. It’s something he hasn’t figured out yet, something he hasn’t told you. Today, they dripped off the walls from the ceiling like wet paint and he was more tempted than he’d admit to stand on his tip-toes to try and touch it. He knows that reaching out won’t do him anything though, only realising later that these were just visual illusions that must have mirrored yours.

That was about as much as he knew. Where your emotions manifest into actual colours, Soonyoung’s come back to him as sounds. It is in this regard that you both know he is not your soulmate (it punches him in the gut every time he’s reminded of it) and yet neither of you could let the other go. Because how could he, when happiness came in the form of the prettiest wind chimes he’s ever heard and that they resonated perfectly with your smile?

When you come into sight, he finds you limp on the couch, lying on your stomach with one hand under your cheek and the other feeling around a tub of crackers placed on the floor. He hears rain patter against the windows now but when he turns to look outside, the dry pavement almost exuding heatwaves tell him that instead of grey clouds that cause the rain, it is the sight of you so out of it that strikes a chord or two in his heart.

He takes a moment to think about how to announce his presence but he settles, as he usually does, on greeting you the only way that he knows would make you giggle. He tip-toes behind the couch, moving as swift as wind, before he gently climbs over the back and latches himself onto your spine. He buries his face into the small space below the nape of your head, tickling you with his nose as he feels you flinch at the contact.

A tiny giggle flutters out of you but not the kind that he knows. Instead of the usual sound of fluttering wings that he hears along with your laugh (he’s always been amused by the fact he could literally hear those butterflies in his stomach), the sound of rain just grows stronger, much like thudding rapid slams against a glass window. He knows you’re trying hard to pretend you’re fine.

“Hi,” he mumbles, lips and cheeks squished against your skin.

All you could croak back was a half-defeated “hey” because you knew that if you had said anything more, Soonyoung might be listening to the saddest symphonies. With your hand sticking out, you pick up a cracker and offer it to the man still latched onto your back and he takes it wholeheartedly.

The sound of munching fills the silence between you two and it’s a sound you found oddly comforting. Everything about Soonyoung was, really. It didn’t make any sense to you as to why your soulmate needed to be someone who saw emotions the way you did. Maybe it was just something you have yet to know. Perhaps it really was perfect, to have someone be able to watch the colours grow together with you. But you shook your head slightly, bringing your attention back to the weight that was blocking your airways very slowly and you focus on him. You didn’t want perfect; you want Soonyoung. 

He senses something going on with you, picking up the clues by watching the blue he saw previously, travel and tangle into a mess of scribbles on the wall. Coupled with your silence, it’s enough for him to figure out that you’re thinking too much.

“How was your day..?”

Soonyoung panics as the tedious question hung in the air and now the sound of rain is overshadowed by the maddening ensemble of an unsynchronised marching band. He almost throws himself off of the couch if he hadn’t noticed the orange tinge that formed in blotches all over the room. It must have been warmth. Or some semblance of it and it must have been because of him. Whether it was because there was little to no space between your bodies or because of his dumb question, Soonyoung thought both instances were still better than that saddening blue still making rounds across the walls.

You let out a half-hearted murmur in response. He didn’t need to know you’ve been lying in this position (and of its variants) since this morning and that the tub of crackers served as your breakfast and lunch (and soon to be dinner). But most of all, you didn’t want him to know you’ve been mulling back and forth over this soulmate thing because that would lead down to a conversation neither of you were ready for yet.

“You know,” Soonyoung starts, now tracing his pinky finger over your arm, mimicking the patterns of the swirly blue scribbles he keeps seeing because of you. “I know you’re sad. I’ve been seeing blue too lately.”

At first, you think he was just being poetic. That, of course, anyone could feel blue. But you look up and see the way the colour swirls into the wall and mindlessly drags itself all over the place to embody your muddled thoughts. Then you become more aware about the way Soonyoung is tracing his finger on your skin, the shapes he traced felt... familiar? You almost want to brush the thought off as too far-fetched but you ask anyway.

“You can see the blue on the walls?”

You expect him to say no because if you were his soulmate, he’d be able to hear your sadness probably in the form of deep ocean currents (mostly because you always longed for him) and you wouldn’t be lying here like a rag doll in the first place. But when he mumbles a yes and starts going on and on about how strange he thinks it is compared to hearing feelings, you suddenly gather the strength to push yourself up and Soonyoung almost backflips at the sudden movement, throwing himself to the other end of the couch to let his back lean against the armrest.

You pin him against said armrest immediately, both your arms on either side of his and the uncomfortable mess of his legs entangled in yours.

“Soonyoung?” Your faces are so close that the tip of your nose almost touches his.

“Yes?” Even he was flustered by how quick you moved and this bewildered look in your eyes was something he hasn’t seen before.

“You can see the blue?” You repeat. He nods nervously like it might be the wrong answer and almost cowers before your gaze.

“What colours do you see now?”

Soonyoung forcefully peels his eyes away from your unfaltering stare and he watches the ceiling, unable to believe what was happening. There, just above you, was an explosion of the prettiest kaleidoscope of colours, harmoniously moving together. He’s mesmerised and staring with his mouth gaping open. The colours kept moving and changing and it reminds him of synchronised swimmers and yet these were your very emotions.

“It’s... um... They’re like... swimming. Lot’s of colours now. Uh - there’s pink and red and... oh, they keep changing...” Again he looks back at you for approval but the sound of cracking glass being stepped on ring against his eardrums as he watches a tear travel down your cheek. Suddenly he forgets about the pretty kaleidoscope and he cups your cheeks, asking you what was wrong over and over. Did he really give you the wrong answer this time?

You shake your head, holding his palm closer against your face and you’re smiling through the tears you could not hold back. “Do you still see blue?”

Soonyoung takes a good look around and he realises he’s looking at every single colour there was on the spectrum, except for that blue he saw before. They weren’t even on the walls anymore. Erased like it never existed.

You watch him expectantly, waiting for him to piece together what you were saying but his furrowed brows still wouldn’t relax and it seemed like he wouldn’t catch on until you spelled it out. You let go of the hand that he forgot was still on your cheek and you move to cup both of his to make him look at you. To really look at you and what you’re about to say.

“Soonyoung,” a pause. “My mom was right.” 

Your mom was the only one who reassured you from the very beginning when you broke down in the bathroom, cursing the dumb soulmates system and whatever higher up that organised them. But she told you that fate is able to learn to unravel and tie itself back together again for those that try, the same way that you had learned to love Soonyoung. She said that somehow, if you were sincere enough, you’d be able to hear the things he did and he could see things you did; a by-product of a love you’ve curated through free will.

But you brushed it off as random mumbo jumbo she made up just to comfort you and it’s never crossed your mind until now.

And it could not get any more intimate than this. Your knee poking against his thigh and his ankle sitting uncomfortably under your calf. The space between you was close enough that you could tell he’s holding his breath and yet distant enough so you could look at the way his cheeks relaxes into your palms.

Then you start to hear it, the strangest mix of water trickling and the wings of birds fluttering, all sounding timely against the underlying rhythm of a heartbeat that thudded strong like a bass drum.

“Is that your heartbeat I’m hearing?”

Soonyoung tackles you into a hug at that instant and you both fall back, once again lying on the couch and he’s grasping at every edge of your bones like you might disappear.

“You can hear what I’m hearing? I can see what you’re seeing? That means we’ll be okay, right?” He repeats this question over and over in utter disbelief as the entire space becomes encased in a comforting, golden sepia glow. 

“I’m yours, I’m all yours.” You mumble again and again. All the other sounds you just heard were reduced to background noise, leaving you with a soft hum, the kind that vibrates throughout your ribcage in comfort.

For the first time, not only did it feel like you found your better half, it also looked and sounded like you finally found yourself in each other.


End file.
